Aggro Brocco
|costume1 = VigorousBrocoliCostume|flavor text = Vigorous Broccoli once dreamed of becoming a superhero. He sees superheroes inside comic books mostly. He has a sister who refused a tomato confession......However, he liked to participate in judo school, worked hard, and won a school of justice trophy.}} Vigorous Broccoli (大力花菜; pinyin: dàlì huācài) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It picks up zombies using suplex and throws them onto the ground, dealing about 13 normal damage shots. It can do this twice in a row before having to rest for about 15 seconds. It can also work as a defensive plant. Almanac entry Cost: 150 DAMAGE: Huge TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Sluggish Vigorous Broccoli once dreamed of becoming a superhero. He sees superheroes inside comic books mostly. He has a sister who refused a tomato confession......However, he liked to participate in judo school, worked hard, and won a school of justice trophy. Upgrades Plant Food When given Plant Food, it pulls a nearby zombie to it, tussles it, and flings it off the screen. Level upgrade *'Level 2' **'Combat Training': Vigorous Broccoli gains 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). **'???': It deals more damage and it gains a 20% chance to to throw up a zombie outscreen. *'Level 3' **'???': It deals more damage and it gains a 40% chance to to throw up a zombie outscreen. **'Cell Activation': Vigorous Broccoli gains another 50% more attack power and health (200% of initial). *'Level 4' **'Ability Awaken': Vigorous Broccoli may be boosted when planted. **'Fighting Power': Vigorous Broccoli gains 150% more attack power and health (250% of initial). Costumed When fed Plant Food, it picks up a zombie and hits other zombies with it. List of zombies it cannot grab *Treasure Yeti *Archmage Zombie *Zombie King *Imp Cannon *Zombie Bull *Gargantuar variants *Robo-Cone Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Pianist Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Lion Dancer Zombie *God of Wealth *Zombies that are encased in amber due to Sap-fling's upgrade Gallery Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Broccoli Almanac.png|Almanac entry. HDBrocolliWithCostume.png|HD Vigorous Broccoli with costume. VigorousBrocoliCostume.png|Vigorous Broccoli's costume. broccolidega.png|Vigorous Broccoli 1st degrade. KvtVno0JZSQ.jpg|Grabbing a zombie. Vigorous Broccoli PF1.png|Plant Food stage 1. Vigorous Broccoli PF2.png|Plant Food stage 2. Vigorous Broccoli PF3.png|Plant Food stage 3. Vigorous Broccoli PF4.png|Plant Food stage 4. RQ 3Kk7gPsY.jpg 10019358.jpg|A promotional picture showing how Vigorous Broccoli attacks. VigorousBroccoliChristmasCostume.png|Vigorous Broccoli's Christmas costume. LX67.jpg|Almanac (lvl 2). Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Screenshot 2015-05-01 at 12.56.27 PM.png|Vigorous Broccoli's form in Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West with the redesigns of Carrot Missile Truck and Pomegranate Machine Gun. Vigorous Broccoli (JTTW).png Vigorous Broccoli Seed Packet (JTTW).png|Seed packet. Vigorous Broccoli Seed Packet with Gem (JTTW).png|Seed packet with a gem on the top-left corner. Vigorous Broccoli Almanac Entry (JTTW).png|Almanac entry. Trivia *This and White Radish are the only defensive plants not to regain their health or gain armor when given Plant Food. *This and Bonk Choy are the only plants that attack zombies using their "fists". *While Plant Food is used on Costumed Vigorous Broccoli, it makes the same noise that Bonk Choy and Citron use during their Plant Food abilities are in effect. *Broccoli is an edible green plant in the cabbage family, whose large flowering head is used as a vegetable. *It is comparable to Small Bamboo Cage from Plants vs. Zombies Online. *Its background in its almanac is Ancient Egypt, even though it is not obtained in that world. *When Vigorous Broccoli attacks, it makes the same noise Squash makes. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West *Its seed packet is the same as one for an upgrade plant, even though it is not an upgrade plant. **Carrot Missile Truck, Oak Archer, Ghost Pepper, and Pomegranate Machine Gun share this same trait. *When it grabs a Snorkel Zombie, it only shows the head. *It has the same almanac entry from Plants vs. Zombies 2. **All other plants from there share this trait. ru:Энергичный брокколи Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Defensive plants Category:Monthly Special plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey To The West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey To The West Category:Offensive and defensive plants